Volviendo a casa
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Chris cumple 23 años y es hora de que vea lo que cambio es hora de que vuelva a casa


**Volviendo a casa **

**Disclaimer: Charmed no me pertenece…desgraciadamente**

**Notas de la Autora**

**Bueno la verdad era que quería escribir algo de este estilo, sí se que se han hecho mil historias de esta, Chris cumple 23 años y se une a su nuevo cuerpo, quería contar mi versión de cómo sucederían las cosas.**

**Resumen: era hora de regresar, era su tiempo, era el momento de saber si había logrado cambiar el futuro, era hora de ver a su familia, a Wyatt.**

**No me olvide mi otra historia pero Chris es mi personaje favorito y me gusta escribir no va a ser muy largo pero una historia es una historia.**

**Agus: ¿Te llegaron los capis? Te los envíe lo único que no se es si los recibiste y esta historia esta dedicada a ti por tu grandísima ayuda. **

**Díganme lo que les pareció**

_23 años antes _

CHRIS POV

No quiero pero se que me estoy muriendo, he sido débil y el maldito de Gideon me ha atacado, no me importa morir estaba preparado para más, pero se ha llevado a mi hermano, Wyatt esta en sus manos, le he fallado, por mi debilidad mi hermano esta en peligro, quiero hacer algo pero no tengo fuerzas, ya casi ni veo a tía Paige, papá me ha dicho que el se encargara, quiero creer en papá, quiero creer que no romperá su promesa, pero al mismo tiempo me odio por no ayudar, soy un Halliwell y los Halliwell peleamos hasta que se nos va la vida, trato de levantarme pero no puedo.

Darryl se acaba de ir y se que este es el final, puedo escuchar a Paige gritando por papá.

"_no, no, no, resiste OK?"_

"_tu también" _

Quisiera haberle podido decir a papá que lo amaba, pero no pude mi fuerza me dejo antes.

Se que el tiempo ha acabado para mi, pero se también en el fondo que papá continuara mi lucha, que el salvara a mi hermano, mientras me desvanezco en el aire se que papá salvara a Wyatt que el no dejara que nadie lo lastime, me lo ha prometido.

No pude ver a mamá, esta dando a luz a mi mismo, irónico ¿No? Muero el mismo día en el cual nazco.

_23 años después _

CHRIS POV

Sabía que aquel ataque de demonios no lo había matado, Chris Halliwell era un experto brujo, el segundo mas poderoso después de su hermano el había sido entrenado por las brujas mas poderosas del mundo y ese conocimiento le hacía saber que donde se encontraba no era la entrada al mas allá, no, y verse frente a frente con alguien exactamente igual le daba la misma impresión, todos en la nueva generación de Halliwell sabían hasta cierta parte lo que el había hecho, lo que había arriesgado por el mundo, por su familia, por su hermano.

Estaban mirándose el uno al otro eran la misma persona pero eran dos seres distintos al mismo tiempo, es como dicen las experiencias moldean al alma, Christopher era alguien que cargaba con el horror de lo que le había sucedido a su familia, la muerte de su madre, el abandono de su padre, la muerte de sus tías, la caída al lado oscuro de su hermano, la caída del mundo, el horror que Wyatt trajo, proteger a los primos que le quedaban, tratar de detener a su hermano, salvar a los que más podía, no morir intentándolo, Christopher cargaba con tantas responsabilidades.

Chris era un ser más libre, era cierto ambos tenían esa personalidad introvertida pero en sus ojos se podía ver todo, Chris no había visto el horror que Christopher había experimentado, pero sabía que eso estaba a punto de cambiar, ambos serían uno ahora, cuando se acercaron luces comenzaron a brillar.

Mansión Halliwell 23:59

Todos estaban ocupados yendo de un lugar a otro, la fiesta totalmente olvidada, Chris había sido atacado por un demonio, al que Wyatt y Piper eliminaron con una fiereza que mando un mensaje bien claro, NADIE TOCA AL BEBE DE PIPER HALLIWELL Y AL HERMANITO MENOR DEL BRUJO DOBLEMENTE BENDECIDO Y VIVE.

Todos los allí presentes estaban nerviosos, nada funcionaba, ni la sanación, ni pociones, ni nada de repente todos vieron como un ángel de la muerte apareció allí, Leo con pánico en los ojos y con fiereza en la voz le dijo.

"_no vas a llevarte a mi hijo, no lo permitiré" _

El ángel vio como todos los Halliwell se alinearon detrás de Leo, y se apresuro a hablar, todos sabían del carácter de la familia Halliwell en especial de Piper.

"_no estoy aquí, para llevármelo, estoy aquí, por que lo he traído, aquel con dos vidas y un alma debe reunirse" _

24:00 El Cumpleaños de Chris

"_nuestro bebé esta de vuelta" _

Todos vieron en ese momento como Christopher Perry Halliwell se para y los mira fijamente, como estudiándolos.

Continuara…

_N/A _

_Espero que les guste, el próximo capitulo es Piper._

_Después de cada miembro de la familia un viejo demonio hará su presentación._


End file.
